Love is a Fight
by ElectricBlue12387
Summary: AU, High School FanFic. He has a bad past. She hasn't had an easy ride in life either. He lost faith in love. She's about to. With a chance meeting can these two tired souls get the love they wish for? Or will both of their pasts come back to haunt them. One thing is certain, their willing to fight for it. GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza. Rated T for swearing, among other things.
1. Love is 'A Chance Meeting'

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, honestly if I did there would be a lot of crack pairings and a crappy storyline. Thank God Fairy Tail isn't under my control. Thank. God_.**

_This is my first fanfic. Be kind, no flames, even if Natsu would want that, I am no flame inhaling dragon slayer. Though I admit there might be some OOCness._

_Also, I don't know Levy's birthday so I made it up. I also made up Kitai-kun. I felt there needed to be comedic relief in a serious story like this. Kitai means hope in Japanese. At least google translate says so. Hopefully they didn't screw up that one word. But lets face it, Google Translate isn't the best..._

* * *

**Love is a Fight **

by _ElectricBlue12387 _

begins now.

* * *

_Five years ago: Levy, 12 years old._

Levy fell to her knees as a sudden weight seemed to settle upon her small fragile shoulders. It was August 17th 2:23 PM or so, three days away from her birthday, when Levy's parents died in a car accident as they rushed to the hospital. August 17th, the day her mother was going to give birth to Levy's little brother. Yes, for Levy McGarden August 17th was a date that marked the worst point in her life.

"Levy-chan," Her grandmother's voice called out as Levy dropped the phone after hearing the news, "Is something the matter?"

She said nothing, did nothing. At that moment, she was nothing.

"Levy-chan?" Her grandmother said again. Levy heard sounds of movement from the kitchen as her grandmother popped her head out for a quick look. Seeing her granddaughter's distress, she entered the living room and picked up the wireless phone and bent down to study Levy.

"_Miss McGarden? Miss?"_

"Yes?" Levy's grandmother asked, feeling dread fill her from how Levy reacted, who was always calm and patient, always smiling, and from the urgency in the man's voice.

In the end, Levy's grandmother learned of her son and his wife's demise.

"What about the child?"

_No hope,_ Levy couldn't help but think, _if Mama's dead then...then..._

"Really? _Alive_?" Levy's grandmother began to cry.

That one word, _Alive_, finally allowed Levy room to breathe, "We have to... hurry. To the... hospital," Levy said, her breathing out of control. Gasping and panting, she got to her feet, made her way to the front door as she slipped on her shoes. Without a thought, Levy ran.

* * *

_Present time: Levy, 17 years old._

"Kitai! Rise and shine!" Levy shouted, grinning at the five-year old who groaned and sat up, his green eyes blurry. Levy had always admired the green eyes that her mother had in life. Kitai was taking after their mother where as Levy took after their father.

_Well, you know what's been said... Girls tend to take after their dad and boys take after their mom._ Levy had read that in a book, she couldn't agree more.

"Onee-san," Kitai mumbled as he swayed in bed, "Is breakfast ready already?" He rubbed the sleep from his hazy eyes and blinked, the wavy black hairs on his way.

"Yes, and I'm thinking later today I'll cut your hair." She had meant to for the past few weeks but day after day work would take up her free time. Being a waitress and an assistant librarian wasn't as fun as she had hoped for it to be, especially with her never getting to see her dear little brother, Kitai. She thought back on her schedule, her shoulders tensing slightly as she realized she wouldn't be free.

"Today!?" Kitai asked grinning as he began to bounce, "Onee-san gives the best hair cuts!"

She mentally scolded herself for getting his hopes up. _How to get out of this..._ An idea struck her almost instantaneously. "Actually Kitai-kun. I have a friend who gives even better hair cuts than me. In fact, he does _my_ hair," Levy stroked a lock of her blue hair.

"_Wha-what!? _I don't believe it," he said laughing, "You're the best at everything, onee-san."

"Well if you don't believe me... I guess... I guess I'll have to break the news to my dear friend Mr. Crab."

"_CRAB!?_ Onee-san is friends with a crab?" Kitai's eyes were wide as he stared into Levy's eyes full of wonder.

"Yes, Ebi." _Well... it's a small lie. Cancer does cosplay as a crab sometimes. I hope Lucy's willing to help me out today._

"E-ebi...?" Kitai mumbled, uncertain of th word."

"Yup, Ebi. He talks like that."

"Ebi...ebi, ebi, ebi," Kitai put his hands up in the fashion crab's 'hands' were like, "I want to meet him, Ebi." Levy laughed as her brother began to walk like a crab.

"W-well," Levy said shaking with laughter at her brother's silliness, "You'll have to wait a bit then. You see,"  
Levy said pulling a straight face, "My friend can only be summoned once a week."

Kitai narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as he studied his sister. Levy tried for a smile hoping Kitai couldn't see through her obvious fib. After a moment Kitai grinned, "Okay, I'll wait! B-but I'm hungry now so lets eat breakfast."

Levy looked at her brother, _Does he plan to eat Cancer?_ The thought almost brought her to tears with her laughter.

"I love you, Kitai."

He _ was_ the reason Levy even believed in love or the existence of it.

* * *

_At lunch, the school cafeteria:_

Levy smiled at all her friends as she sat down, "What happened to going to the roof for lunch?" She asked Lucy as the other girl returned the smile.

The blonde sighed as she pointed to Natsu and Gray who were glaring at each other, "These two idiots decided to start a fight with each other in English today. They damaged school property, yada, yada. You get the idea. Anyway, the teacher was going to get them suspended on their second strike for damaging school property so in the end, I negotiated with her so that they wouldn't be allowed leave the cafeteria for the rest of the week and they would serve detention for two months."

"You've had it rough," Levy commented with a sympathetic gaze.

"Nakama shouldn't fight," Erza said, sitting next to the two boys and stopping their staring contest with a glare.

"Yes," Levy said silently laughing at the irony of Erza's actions.

Lucy leaned back as she sighed out again, " Anyway, to add to my problems Loke and Aries, a couple of my friends from middle school are eloping... a-and," Lucy sniffled, "I won't see them for a while. I know I'll start to miss them and I'll start to eat my feelings and then... and then Capricorn will start me on one of his special diets."

The three girls shivered at the thought of Capricorn's "diet". It was more like being starved.

"Lu-chan, don't worry. You can call them, or text them. I'm sure they'll answer to you. They love you."

_Now isn't the time to ask if I can borrow her hair stylist,_ Levy thought feeling bummed at the thought of her brother waiting.

"You have strong bonds with them, you'll see them again soon with no worries," Erza said patting Lucy's shoulder.

"You-," Lucy began but had been cut off by Natsu.

"You eat your feelings!?" he asked, his eyes wide open, "Is that possible? I don't think you're human Lucy." Natsu leaned across the table to touch her, "You're not a ghost. At least, I think. You could be... an alien!? But... you feel like a human to me with how sq-."

Natsu didn't finish his sentence before Lucy cut him off with a loud, "Shut the hell up Natsu!", as she pushed his hand away.

_They so need to get together. Such a cute couple_, Levy thought fondly of her friends bickering.

"Ne, Lu-chan, I'm going to the library to check out a book I've wanted to read, wanna come with?"

Her offer fell to deaf ears as Natsu and Lucy got into an animated argument, ahem, _talk_ about her possibly being a being a swamp monster. Shrugging, Levy stood up with her book bag and left the cafeteria. Humming to herself Levy let her mind wander as she made the all too familiar walk to the library; it was after all, her favorite place in the school.

Entering the room, she was hit with the comforting scent of aged books and the often sprayed scent of air freshener. Glancing around the nearly deserted place, Levy made her way to where the book was kept. But before she could look get the book, Levy's eyes rested upon a man sitting alone, clutching his stomach and laying stiffly on his back. Forgetting about the book she had come for, Levy walked toward the guy filled with concern.

"Umm, hello?"

Nothing.

Anxious, she knelt besides the large man. _ If he stood next to me, he'd tower over me, _she thought. Though that wouldn't be very suprising considering, almost everyone in school was taller than Levy. Shaking her head of the useless thoughts, Levy studied the man's face. _Getting all those piercings must've hurt._ In fact, the thought of all of those piercings made her nervous. _Well, piercings can be related to needles and dear god are those scary._ She shivered thinking of her distant uncle who was a doctor. _Imagine if I had to deal with needles all day like him. Ahhhh... I'd die. Probably. Anyway... this guy is kinda... okay looking._ He looked terrifying while at the same time gentle. _Weird..._,Levy thought, blushing for no clear reason.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked as she shook the guy hesitantly. _He's clutching his stomach..._ _Is he hurt? _Levy gently took his hand from his stomach and couldn't help but think, _wow, it's so large and rough._ Blushing even harder, Levy set the hand on the floor as she rolled up the strangers shirt to see if there was an injury. There wasn't any blood, thank goodness, but Levy saw large bruise on lightly tanned skin. _He's really fit,_ Levy thought and she shook her head as she blushed furiously, _No, Levy. Focus. You got a unconcious man with a bruise right where, if I recall correctly from that healthcare book, is a place, if hit hard enough, can cause internal bleeding._

"Sir...?"She said as she tried wake him up. _I have no idea what to do. Is he going to die? Is he going to die _in front_ of me?_

"Lily..."

_He spoke! But wait... Lily...? Is that his girlfriend? _Levy jumped away like he was the plague, _I just touched another girl's guy... But wait. Levy! Focus. He's hurt. Don't think of stuff like that. _Levy's heart began to settle down as she thought about her predicament. The moment she thought about it, ideas began to form in her mind. _I'm an idiot! Why did I _just_ start thinking of _real_ solutions? I should've been doing this all along._

Scolding herself, Levy left the guy and went to find the librarian.

* * *

Gajeel woke up to the sensation of being dragged across the floor. For a second, he thought it was a dream and that his cat, Lily, somehow grew really big and strong and was doing the act. The girl's voice broke him out of the delusion.

"This guy... he must weigh a ton!" The girl's voice sounded breathless. Opening his eyes, Gajeel saw that a small girl was pulling his body all by herself. _What's going on? Why is this small girl dragging... me? Is this a kidnapping?! _Gajeel began to think up impossible situations and was about to make an escape when the girl stopped, "Finally. The nurses office."

_The nurses office? Was he hurt?_ Gajeel dimly recalled how he had just gotten out of his advanced fighting class when he'd began to feel dizzy and his stomach began to hurt like knives were stabbing in. _Had I lost in class or something...?_ _No... I got hit in the stomach by that Erza girl. Man, is she scary. _

Before he could think anymore on it, the shrimp opened the door and called out, "Hello?" No one answered and she sighed, "Why is nobody where their _supposed_ to be...?" Another sigh, "I'll just get this guy comfortable." The girl glanced at Gajeel's body, not staring long enough to notice Gajeel's eyes were open, "Just lift with your legs, Levy. You've carried heavier things at the dinner... Yeah, like flour and stuff," the girl sighed yet again, "Hopefully this doesn't kill me..."

_Okay. Time to "wake up" before she tries to lift me and dies. This girl is too_ tiny. Groaning, Gajeel pretended to open his eyes and sit up, only to wince as the pain came back. Despite how he reacted outwardly, He would give the pain a 2 out of 100 in terms of how painful it was with his expirience. This_ made me weak enough to pass out? I must be getting more pathetic as time goes on._

"You're up! Yay!" The girl did a strange dance as she jumped up laughing and smiling. A second later, she caught herself and stopped, her face aflame with embarresment, "I m-mean, good. You're awake. I'll help you up," She said and gently grabbed Gajeel's hand, "My name is Levy McGarden."

"Gajeel Redfox," He said as Levy got ahold of his forearm. With strength Gajeel didn't know Levy had in that tiny body of hers, she jerked him up off the floor and made it so Gajeel was leaning on her.

"You're hurt so you'll have to rest here," She told him walking him to one of the beds and setting him down gently. She smiled at him slightly, "I'll go find the nurse and be right back."

_It's so weird. I don't want her to leave..._ Thinking as quick as he could, he grabbed her small soft hand before she could leave.

"Stay. You must be curious as to why I'm hurt like this."

_Damn, I'll have to tell her of my defeat against Erza. _

Levy sat down on a chair close by the bed Gajeel was on, "I guess we can just wait for the nurse to return."

_Oh well._

* * *

_I didn't go that deep into Gajeel's past but thats to come later. Have a nice day and maybe... leave a review? :p Until next time, Ja nai _ ಥ‿ಥ


	2. Love is 'A Cheerful Kid Nurse'

_Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! _

_An update for the new year! _(((*°▽°*)八(*°▽°*))) _ I hope you all have a wonderful year._

* * *

**Love is a Fight **

by _ElectricBlue12387_

continues now

* * *

_He wants me to stay,_ Levy couldn't help but think. She started blushing as she stared down at the floor, _he's kinda intimidating but he's a good guy, I think? _Levy thought back to how he explained being defeated by Erza and from what she gathered when she seen Erza fight, was a worthy opponent for anyone really. Erza was just amazing that way. Smiling a bit, Levy glanced at Gajeel's face. She had decided to stay, even when the bell signaling for the end of lunch rang. It was her free period after all and she herself didn't want to leave.

Currently, he was reading a book that she had carried around in her book bag and Levy was sitting on a chair blushing. The silence was nearly killing her. Usually around her friends, she didn't have to speak a lot. The yelling and rowdiness just came naturally to her group of friends that she never necessarily tried to keep up a conversation. _Too bad I don't have another book. _

"So you like to read about types of fighting styles?" Gajeel asked and she looked up to see him studying her. She looked to the book in his hand and recalled that it held details of many Asian based fighting styles.

"Well, I like to read about almost anything."

"Do you like reading textbooks? Like the one we use in history class?"

Briefly, Levy wondered why she had never met him in the past before answering his question, "Yup. I've read it. Took me a week to finish it though, with how busy I was."

"So you're a short cheerful bookworm."

_Is that an insult? I mean, I know I'm short and I smile a lot but... 'bookworm' can be used as an insult, right? _

"I suppose," Levy said looking away from Gajeel's piercing red eyes. When she had first seen them she couldn't help but think they were strangely beautiful. Levy's face flushed as she thought about them. _You're so stupid, Levy. Blushing for a complete stranger. Well, we're kinda acquainted... I think. _

Gajeel opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone entered the room. The two teens glanced up at the door to see a girl with blue hair coming in with a white cat following after her. The girl was slightly surprised to see them but smiled anyway.

"Hello, my name is Wendy and I'm filling in for the absent nurse for this week, is everything all right?"

_She's a kid... that's odd. A genius? And is it just me or is that cat giving me the stink eye?_

"Levy," she introduced herself and looked to Gajeel.

"Names Gajeel. I got injured in my advanced fighting class today," Gajeel said not seeming to see anything wrong with a kid nurse.

Wendy nodded and approached him. Lifting up his shirt, Gajeel let the girl study his bruise. Wendy hummed a soft melody as she gently pressed her hand to his flesh, testing it, Levy assumed.

"You're lucky. If you had been hit a little lower than this spot right here, it could mean internal bleeding. The muscles here are just bruised, painful but not life threatening. I'll go get you an ice pack to numb the pain." Wendy left still humming a song that sounded strangely familiar to Levy.

_She's kinda mature for a kid_, Levy thought chuckling, _but where was that song from? Wait...,_"I got it! It was from that kid show Kitai watches!" Levy laughed as she thought, _Not as mature as I thought._

"What're you talkin' about?" Gajeel asked confused as he stared at the bluenette.

"Oh, it's just that she was humming this song from this show my kid brother likes."

"Oh."

"Y-yeah."

_Awkward much, Levy?_

Wendy came into the room after a minute of the their shared silence, "Here, mister," Wendy said as she handed the ice pack to Gajeel who took it and pressed it to his stomach, "You're both welcome to stay for the rest of this period if you want. I'll just write you up a pass and tell the office."

"That won't be neccesary," Gajeel and Levy said at the same time as they glanced at each other.

"Eh?" Wendy said curiously looking at them as she was caught off guard.

"W-well, I mean... this is my free period and I need to find this book, you know? I got distracted by this guy so...,"Levy trailed off.

"I have my free period now too an' I was going to eat lunch since I haven't eaten anything all day," Gajeel said rubbing his slicked back spiky black hair into disarray as he gave the strangest laugh Levy had heard in a while, "Gehihihi."

"Ah, I see. Gajeel-san, why not eat lunch with me? I haven't had lunch either."

"Sounds good," Gajeel said in an easy going care free way.

Levy, for reasons unknown to her, began to feel the unfamiliar feeling of being jealous. _I can't believe it... Jealous over a kid? I'm the immature one._ Levy began to frown, but only slightly. Wendy, seeming to notice the slight change, turned to Levy was a concerned gaze.

"What about you, Levy-chan? Have you eaten?"

_No, breakfast is usually enough till dinnertime. Besides, it's bad to spend money on it when I'm not hungry._ Levy told them as such and both of these new friends of hers began to frown - _wait, friends? Is Gajeel a friend?_ She didn't have time to think about it for her new 'friend' Gajeel was speaking.

"No wonder you're such a shrimp, you need to eat."

"Sh-shrimp!?"

"Well, you're so tiny. Little bigger than this shortie over here but still tiny," Gajeel said matter-of-factly.

"Sh-shortie!?" Wendy exclaimed and the two short females glared at the giant.

"We're not short, you're just huge." They told him even more matter-of-factly then he had done.

"Whatever, you should still be eating at least 3 meals a day."

Wendy sighed and nodded, "He's right. You need to eat. For today I'll share my lunch with you after you get that book you've wanted. Also, I want you to bring your own lunch starting tomorrow," Levy nodded withholding a sigh of her own, "And for as long as I'm here you both will spend your free period here with me."

"I'm alright with that but... can I ask why?" Levy asked hesitating for a moment.

"Well, to me it sounds like both of you spend your free time alone so I'm thinking it'll be funner this way," Wendy laughed at Levy's surprised expression.

It seemed Wendy, the new kid nurse, words were law because from then on, the two high schooler's did as she said.

* * *

_That night:_

Gajeel frowned at his latest assignment. It was a piece of work, that much was obvious. If Gajeel hadn't repaired another car that was this damaged, he probably would've given up and shoved the work onto Metalicana's hands. He almost did last time. If it weren't for the detailed instructions Metalicana left for him, he would've been in a lot of trouble with the client.

"_The client is payin' for that piece of shit to be fixed, now get your ass in there and work because I have to go out-of-town to fix up an even shittier piece of god damn shit. I swear, rich jackasses everywhere in this world but at least they pay good money."_ Gajeel had recalled those words from the first time he'd ever had to fix something as complex as a car.

"Two years ago? Yeah, it's been about that long," Gajeel smiled wistfully, "Two years since I left that god damn gang." He couldn't even say the name of it, it brought too many bad memories, "Well. I should get started on this," Gajeel said as he grabbed his tool box and the dusty intrustions from before,_ just to be safe._

* * *

_This is a bit shorter than the first chapter but the third will be longer that both... combined? That'll be about 4k words, I'll do it!_

_Anyway, until next time, Ja nai _ಥ‿ಥ


	3. Important Notice

Okay, I lost (more like left in in a place I shouldn't have been at in the first place) my flash drive which has the half completed 3rd chapter. I'm terribly sorry for having one of these types of notes. I'm working on getting it back but it'll be awhile and I feel so bad to make you guys wait like this. Sorry if you clicked on this thinking it was the next chapter. I feel so mean :( Anyway, in the meantime, why don't you tell me what you would like to me to write in the Fairy Tail stories out of these three idea's, the one that's most requested for, I will write (all one-shot idea's)

1. GaLe - After a passionate one night stand, Levy finds that she is pregnant with Gajeel's child. That about sums up what it's about lol. It'll be dramatic and stuff but hilarious because I've been in a good mood lately. It takes place in the good ole Fairy Tail land so it's not AU. Story title "He'll Be Strong Like Iron"

2. NaLu - AU, highschool, Natsu and Lucy get in a car crash (influence came from the car crash that I was in just a week ago, thank goodness I only broke my wrist) and they bond during their time in the hospital, healing. Title is "Healing With You"

3. Gruvia - Love Triangle because GeyxJuviaxLyon is my OT3, Grey and Juvia are adults (in their 20's) and lately Juvia has been tired, plain exhausted and decides to take Lyon up on his offer on taking her on vacation. Grey, learning of this can't help but go along on t he vacation because "well, she's my teammate, it's only right to help her" Title is "Vacation For Romance"

So like, decide and stuff. I'll even have a poll up so you can go and vote there if you don't want to leave a review telling me so.


End file.
